


Wavering Courage

by MdmeCurie



Series: Wavering Courage [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Source blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdmeCurie/pseuds/MdmeCurie





	Wavering Courage

Turn about

￼

Sipping Merlot from the scientists navel Helen made the brunette giggle and wriggle with delight. “You will be the death of me at this rate, Mon Cheri.” She panted her protest meekly. If you only knew. 

“Doth thy protest too much.” My love. Helen poured another generous gulp of wine in to the shapely crevice and lapped and devoured and worshipped at the altar of Manya’s body with great purpose. The room bathed in the smoky light of many candles making the mood intimate, blurring the world around them.

Awkwardly aiming at the bed stand backwards without looking the bottle missed it’s destiny with a dull thump, spilling blood red liquid on a cork dry wooden floor. More giggling moans escaped the tongue wrestling woman as they further ignored Helen’s little accident. 

Pulling away from Manya slowly Helen made eye contact with one very wound up lover and hotly breathed into her ear, “Don’t move from this bed.” Slipping a black silk scarf from under her pillow, the doctor blindfolded a wilfully cooperating Manya. “I’ll be right back.” She spoke and moved about calmer than she felt. Before heading to their en suite she waved a hand in front of the scarf. When Manya did not respond she was sure her lover could not see anything and trusted her plan would work. 

Manya propped herself up on an elbow and heard the blonde disappear behind flapping Louvre doors and took a deep breath to steady her raging desire and tingling senses. She felt her head start to swim at the prospects at what might be just about to happen and flopped back down again, breathing deeply, allowing room for these new sensations. Her left hand drifted over her breasts, cupping them one buy one on it’s way towards one very slick centre of it’s own accord. 

Soft, shivery moans and the heady scent of a more than ready Manya drifted across the room towards Magnus, standing on the threshold of the bathroom, warring the strap on Manya introduced her to during their last get away. The scientist had come to her dressed as a popper Tom, warring a pinstripe, all dandy and packing. A shock of desire evoked by the memory of that fabulous night shot from her groin to her crown. Come on Helen, you can do this. 

Kneeling down on the end of the bed, Helen took in the sight of her lover pleasuring herself and warring a wide grin. A boost of confidence at he idea she inspired her new lover to this calmed her nerves and made her movements less shaky. 

“I told you not to move.” Helen said in a stern voice. 

Manya gasped and stilled her hand reluctantly. “From the bed you said and I didn’t move from the bed.” The woman opened up her legs and spread her arms above her head, silently conveying the urgency of her need and the depth of her trust in Magnus. Surrender did not come easily to both women.

Helen crawled up the bed on all fours. On her knees, bowing over the brunette she slid her hands around Manya’s hips, pulling the woman closer, draping the long luscious legs on either side of her head.

Manya gasped as she suddenly felt Helen’s mouth full on her nether lips. A strangled cry the result of a few slow licks across her centre. Just before she rapidly reached her peak, Helen stopped all direct stimulation blowing cold air at her sopping pussy. 

“Oh mother of God have mercy”. The brunette moaned, her voice hitching an octave higher. 

Helen tigered up over her lover, tangling her hands into the long mahogany locks of Manya’s hair. Pulling her into a searing kiss, making sure she didn’t give away her surprise just yet she poured all the love she felt for Manya into this intimate contact. Reaching beside her for a special lubricant she made for the occasion, making shore the entire length of the leather shaft was covered before sliding it up along Manya‘s invitingly beautiful centre. 

First an astonished gasp and a long growly moan escaped Manya’s mouth in-between Helen’s feverish kisses along her taught jaw line and throat. 

Then a yelp and an rasping howl as the shaft entered her, inching all the way in giving her time to adjust to the feel of walls stretching and muscles keening and hot sweaty skin touching. 

Taking all the time in the universe, Helen rocked her hips smoothly, pulling the shaft in and out of her lover gently until she felt the brunette urge her on. Hips bucking and moans transforming to desperate mewls, her hands clenching at white tangled sheets till the blood drained from her knuckles.

Releasing the scientist, pushing herself up on her knees again, Magnus reached between their radiating centres to circle Manya’s throbbing bud in languid wide circles. Her hips rocked with more force and speed, matching the frenzied movement of the brunette. Just before her lover came, she pulled out and slowed down her fingers.

“Helen, I need you in me.” The brunette panted desperate for more, pulling at he blondes arms. Helen obliged with a wicked grin, waiting just another few moments as she inhaled their sexy scent deeply. 

A hand slipped behind her head and the scarf came off. Manya blinked at the sudden change, resting her focus on Helen’s breasts right before her, framed by gold ringlets. “You have been paying attention haven’t you, Mon Cheri.” The sight of damp hair around a keenly focussed expression and well toned and taught muscles working for her pleasure made her body hum with lust. 

Entering two fingers into her, Helen hissed at the slippery, silky warmth that greeted her fingers and worked them knowingly over the spongy ridge inside. 

Bashing her head into the pillow, eyes fluttering in the all encompassing throws of passion Manya didn’t make anymore sounds. She couldn’t. All efforts to moan or scream were crushed by the tight grip Helen had on her body and soul and g-spot. She came gushing all over Helen’s hand but the blonde did not stop there.

Pulling the brunettes legs over her shoulders, Helen reconnected two fingers alongside the shaft of Manya’s clit and rubbed her hard and trust the strap on into her lover relentlessly until she saw abs clenching, hips undulating franticly and eyes shut tight from the hot, shuddery rush of orgasmic release. She repeated this for as long as her own muscles allowed and Manya came again and again and again.

Finally the echo of her own orgasm took up the last of her energy, wracking her body until both women fell into a boneless heap on the soaked and tussled remains of the once nicely made up bed.


End file.
